Freedom of Hecate
Freedom of Hecate is the name of one of the Ten Rings of Norvino, a series of ancient magic rings passed down by the royalty of the Norvino Kingdom. While it's use is restricted to the Norvino monarchy, It's power can be extended to whomever the current ruler decrees. It grants the user the ability to manipulate space, allowing them such feats as teleportation and flight. The current user is Maya Braig, the youngest of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. Description The ring itself appears very simplistic in appearance, consisting if a purple band that widens near the top, to display a crest consisting of a pair of overlapping four pointed stars. It, like it's counterparts, requires a specific action to be performed by the user to invoke it's power. In the case of Freedom of Hecate, it is simply to imagine the effect they want to produce, and the ring will make it so. Though this power is limited to the control of space around the user, some consider it the easiest ring to utilise. It's power is far from limitless however, as the ring still draws on the magic energy of the user in order to work. Power wise, Freedom of Hecate offers very little in terms of offence, however it allows near unbeatable maneuverability. Through the manipulation of space, a user of the ring able to produce a wide variety of effects. First and foremost is the power of levitation. By holding the user in a specific point in space above the ground, the ring enables the user to float and glide through the air. Secondly, it let's the user become intangible by slipping into a sort of fourth dimension. While unable to travel between different worlds, this allows a user of the ring to pass through objects unobstructed, and even fade through attacks as a defensive measure. Attacks of pure Ethernano are immune to this effect however, as they disrupt the magic that the ring gives off to sustain the user's intangibility. It's more advanced use is the ability to allow the user to instantly teleport between two points in space. This power has a limited range of ten kilometres, and the user need only have a picture in their mind of where they want to go. There is one exception to it's range however. The last ability granted by Freedom of Hecate is referred to has the "Home Point". The user may pick a location of their choosing, set a single magic circle three meters in diameter in the shape of the rings emblem. From that moment on, the user is able to instantly teleport to that location no mater how far away they are, as many times as they want. Should they attempt to set another circle, or simply want to change the location of their home point, the first point's circle will simply fade and be replaced with the most recent one. Category:Magic Items Category:Ten Rings of Norvino Category:Holder Magic